My Christmas Sweetie
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: A certain ghost boy gives a certain gift for a certain ghost girl. Read and Review please!


**_My Christmas Sweetie_**

* * *

A/N: this is for my friends and readers who haven't been given me crap about Carrie being a Mary-Sue. I guess since I made her personality different, no one seems to mind her anymore. And that's good. Thanks guys! 

Here's a sweet short of Danny giving Carrie a little gift that she won't forget. and she gives him something in return. Plus, it's based on a pic my best friend -yellowhearts- drew for me for Christmas, thanks again girl!

* * *

She woke up. 

It was Christmas Eve.

She hated this holiday sometimes.

Carrie got up, grumbling, wondering what sicky sucky presents her mom Lauren got for her. The young halfa girl stretched her arms to look outside the window. Snow was down on the window making a pretty scene.

Carrie was about to go to her closet when she noticed something on her desk. She walked over to see it was a note. She picked it up and it said:

_Carrie_

_Meet me at Amity's Park._

_Now._

Carrie saw it was Danny's handwriting. She smiled as she decided to see what he was up to. She got dressed in her usual attire, put on a hot pink coat and rushed out the door to see it was cold.

"Why now?" Carrie mumbled, closing her coat even more.

The young 14-year old brunette girl rushed against the bitter cold toward the snow-covered park. Even she had to admit that it was a pretty scene. She went to the center of the park and saw there was no one; not even a bird. But it wasn't surprising considering of how cold it was right now.

Carrie hugged herself as she shivered slightly and walked up to a lonesome bench. She expected to see nothing, but she saw a small box on the seat of the now snow-covered bench. Rushing foward, she grasped it to see it had a small folded paper on the top. She examined the box and noticed it was a silver box with a hot pink bow wrapped around.

Carrie smiled as she put the box back down on the bench temporarly and opened the folded paper to see Danny's handwriting to greet her:

_To the girl who's always been there for me._

_To the girl who has so much in common with me._

_To the girl who is fun to hang with, even with her sarcasm._

(Carrie snorted in amusment at this remark before continuing)

_To the girl who is much prettier than Paulina._

Carrie stared at the last sentence. That was it, nothing more and she was surprised Danny compared her to Paulina. Oh well, she decieded to open the small gift. She put the note in her pocket and picked up the box again. With her numb fingers shivering from the cold, she carefully took off the pretty pink ribbon and opened it up to see a necklace.

It was silver; with tiny pink gems for the eyes on her tiny form of her ghost form.

The figure was small, but Carrie could see pink gems were for the eyes, and her ghost figure looked to be in her usual position; one hip to the side, arms folded, looking like she was about say a sarcastic remark.

Carrie was aboustly stunned by this, and felt very giddy for some reason.

Suddenly, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist. She smirked as she felt his warm breath breathe on her numb cheek saying, "So, do you like it?"

"No, I'm just stunned cause I hate it," Carrie replied, giggling.

Danny twirled Carrie around and gave her a playfull scowl, "Yeah right."

"Come off it, Danny," Carrie said, leaning against Danny, as they stood alone in the park; in the cold wind, "I was kidding, I LOVE it."

"Prove it."

"Fine," Carrie leaned over and kissed Danny fully on the lips.

They stood there for a moment, when Danny grabbed Carrie's waist fully and pulled her down. She stopped the kiss to cry out in surprise and they fell into the snow. The halfa couple laughed playfully as they rolled in the snow, enjoying themselves. Finally it ended up with Danny ontop of Carrie.

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to make us get a cold?" Carrie asked, giving Danny a look.

"No, and stop being sarcastic," Danny smirked, as Carrie couldn't help but get lost into his sky blue eyes.

Danny looked into Carrie's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but melt into them as he leaned down toward her, kissing her fully on the lips.

They were like that for another moment, when Carrie purposly pushed him away slightly, "What's wrong?"

"I hate you now," Carrie rolled her eyes, "I'm cold Danny. Let's do this somewhere, please?"

"You're right, sorry," Danny got up first and turned into his ghost form, "Come on."

He held out his white gloved outstreched hand, in which Carrie turned into her ghost form and took it gratefully. Together, they soared together toward their homes, who are next door to each other. They smiled dreamily at one another as they glided.

"Where should we go?" Danny inquired.

"My house, I have something for you too," Carrie replied.

"You got me something?" Danny for some reason looked surprised.

"No, I just was saying that cause I wanted you to say that," Carrie once again rolled her eyes, "Of course, BF."

The ghost couple soon made it to Carrie's house, and they were both grateful to get inside the warm house. Once they were human once again, "What did you get me?" Danny immediatlly asked.

Carrie giggled, "Close your blue eyes," Danny obeyed, and heard Carrie walking about. A minute later, "Ok."

Danny opened his eyes to see Carrie standing right in front of him, "Huh?"

"Look up silly."

Danny did and saw a misletoe. He felt Carrie grab his shoulders and felt Carrie kiss him. He blushed at this.

"Merry Christmas, Danny," Carrie whispered, as she hugged him, "Thanks for the present."

"You're welcome, Carrie," Danny whispered back as he hugged her closer.

They kissed again.

**_THE END!

* * *

_**

I know, it's short! but hey, I hope you liked it! once again, thanks -yellowhearts-!


End file.
